


the sexual education of a one doctor owen harper

by mortarsmayfall



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Copious Amounts Of Vague Porn, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nothing Is Ok In The End, Owen Has Sex With Everyone, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortarsmayfall/pseuds/mortarsmayfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen Harper does three things best: work, fuck, and die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sexual education of a one doctor owen harper

**Author's Note:**

> so after the whole pacific rim shindig i may or may not have gone through burn gorman's filmography, which of course included torchwood, and i thought "damn, did owen fuck EVERYONE in this?" and considering his trust and mommy issues i concluded "yes, he absolutely did. owen harper is bisexual, gdi." 
> 
> and thus this fic happened. i'm so sorry.
> 
> extremely mild warning for use of one homophobic slur towards the beginning.

Owen Harper is thirteen years old when he loses his virginity. 

It's nothing that special: not for him nor the girl involved. It's a clumsy fumbling in a school bathroom between two overeager people who managed to get a hold of condoms from a parent's bedroom. 

It's not a big deal, he tells himself. He's a poor kid from a working class neighborhood. Kids his age fuck around because they have nothing better to do. This is normal. This is _fine._

\--

At the age of fifteen he learns that his interest isn't only limited to women. 

A boy calls him a poof in the hallway and, in a fit of anger, Owen kisses him hard, more in a display of defiance than affection. 

It's his turn to be shocked when the other boy moans, and he finds himself enjoying it. 

Three days later he finds himself on his knees in the bathroom, choking on the older boy's cock. 

\--

When Owen turns eighteen, he gets an acceptance letter from a prestigious college. Despite the fact that he never was worth much in money, he makes up for it in intellect and skill. His test scores are off the charts in math, science, and reading, and he ends up in one of the poshest schools (and later med schools) in the area. 

The first woman he fucks at uni is one he met in a bar, both of them completely pissing drunk. She finds his Estuary accent cute. He finds her hair good for pulling. 

He definitely does not think that she bears a resemblance to his mother. 

\-- 

Owen's next few years are spent studying, testing, and fucking. He's careful about all three. His scores are impeccable. He still buys condoms regularly and remembers to get regular STD screenings. 

He gains a reputation as the Campus Slut due to his liberal preferences. 

He doesn't mind. 

\--

Owen's an assistant at a doctor's office when he meets the woman who would become his wife. 

She's absolutely charming. Her hair is beautiful, her eyes sparkle when she looks at him, her hands are gorgeous. 

He wonders what they would look like with a ring on them.

\--

She turns out to be one of the best lays Owen's had in a lifetime. 

With her he confirms that he absolutely loves to be pushed down and _had_ rather than to dominate, to feel her nails scrape long angry marks into his chest, to hold on for dear life as she rides him. He comes with a whimper for mercy on their second date, and she smirks and twists a hand round his oversensitive cock to elicit a scream. 

The next time she comes to his house with what could only be described as a plastic cock, and he picks her up and kisses her square on the mouth. 

\--

Her death hits him hardest of all. 

He doesn't just lose a sex partner. He loses a girlfriend, a lover, his fiancee, the one person he cares about. 

_The one person a miserable tosser like you never deserved to love,_ his mind unhelpfully chimes in. The tall man that shows him the...thing slithering out of her exposed brain pats him on the shoulder comfortingly. Tells him he'll be fine. 

The first man that Owen Harper ever comes to despise is named Jack Harkness. 

\--

After her death, Owen breaks. 

He's never been good at dealing with issues, not when his mother told him she didn't like him, not when he was beaten up for sucking a boy off, not when he was subsequently beaten up in barfight after barfight for flirting with footballers twice his size. 

Owen Harper grieves. And in his grief, he resolutely goes out, buys an entirely new wardrobe, and fucks about half the population of London. 

He gets fucked, he does the fucking. He gets blown by random strangers in alleyways. _Maybe this is how I'll go,_ he thinks. _Dead of an STD before I'm thirty. It's what i bloody well deserve._

He gets recruited by Torchwood on his twenty eighth birthday. 

\-- 

Suzie Costello is a whirlwind. She's sharp as a tack with a razor sharp wit. And God, she can use that mouth of hers for some beautiful things. 

Owen knows her for about two years before Gwen Cooper shoots her down. 

\-- 

Gwen Cooper is probably the most textbook fuck he has. God, she can do amazing things with her mouth (just like Suzie) but their sex always ends the same way, in the same positions. 

Boring. 

Gwen Cooper has a guilty conscience. They break it off after a few months. 

\--

Diane is. He's not sure what to call Diane, other than a massive disappointment. Not in bed. Good lord, was she good in bed. And out of it. For the first time in years he offers her the plastic thing his fiancee first gave him years ago, and her eyes light up. 

She takes him long and hard, with precise strokes that leave him aching with tears pinpricking his eyes, begging her for more, please, God, more, and her long fingers twist and he's spilling with a soft noise he didn't think himself capable of making. 

Owen doesn't admit that, had she stayed, he would've asked her to marry him, settled down like a good boy. Diane was pain. Diane was the beginning and the end. 

\--

Mark is the first man he's had in years. Or, probably the first man that's had him. It's definitely a spite fuck, definitely to get the taste of Diane out of his mouth. 

They don't even make it to the bed or a couch, for fuck's sake. Mark throws Owen down on the carpet and grinds down on him like there's no tomorrow, kissing him hard, biting hard enough to bruise. 

Mark doesn't even have the common courtesy to use lube, only spits on his hand and works him open like they're both animals. Owen's muscles scream with agony, with pleasure, with ohgodpleasehurtmeagain, and he whines like a dog in heat through Mark's cruel thrusts, legitimately cries when he comes, lets Mark bite his neck till he draws blood. 

Mark smiles at him, teeth bloody, and pulls out, wiping his hand on his jeans. 

The next day Owen's blood sings as he surrenders himself to the Weevil. 

\--

When Doomsday is very nearly averted, when Jack Harkness pulls him in for an embrace and _forgives him_ for shooting him, something inside Owen cracks. 

He lets Jack have him that night, just as an experiment. Jack is good and slow and loving, nothing like Mark, gentle and seductive. Jack likes to make others feel good. 

When Jack tells him how good of a friend he is after they both finish, Owen cries. 

He doesn't want a friend. He wants someone who will _love_ him. 

\--

Things happen in a blur after that. Owen doesn't seek sex out anymore. He digs down, does his work, goes on investigation missions, makes sure everything is taken care of. Tosh asks him on a date. Martha Jones flirts with him. 

He dies protecting Martha. He's resurrected by Jack. 

Undeath is the most miserable, painful experience, despite the fact that he cannot feel anything. He breaks his own finger in a fit of rage. He throws himself in the river thinking he could drown himself, only to find to his abject horror that he _cannot drown._

Tosh looks at him, with tears in her eyes, and suddenly everything snaps together, _makes sense._ She's been the one. She's been the one for years, the one who wanted him back, the one who would give him love without leaving. But he was too self centered and she was too shy, and it never worked out. 

Owen Harper regrets, for the first time in his life. Regrets everyone he's fucked with her knowing, regrets Gwen, regrets giving her the cold shoulder, regrets treating her like garbage. 

He wonders what it would be like to take her to bed. He hopes she would ride him, nice and slow, let him touch her, let him _admire_ her. Let him cry with joy when she finally lets him come, let him let her make her come till she sees stars. 

Maybe, if he hadn't died like a bloody fool, he could do that. 

\--

The last time they talk to each other, they don't even get the pleasure of seeing the other's face. He can tell she's crying, for him, for _them_ , for all the times she told him she loved him and he responded with "I know," for how horribly he treated her. 

Owen hates himself. 

She says she loves him once more, and he doesn't find the courage in himself to return the sentiment. 

She doesn't deserve someone like him. 

Tosh will live without him. She'll get along. She'll find someone else who doesn't treat her like nothing. 

His final words as everything goes white around him is "Please, God, let her be safe."


End file.
